A Love of... Science?
by Aisuru1
Summary: Usagi asks Ami for tutoring to impress a boy. Ami thinks she knows who this boy is... but she could be wrong. Story runs parellel to
1. Prologue

A Love of . Science?  
  
Prologue  
  
by Aisuru  
  
  
  
*****Ami's POV *****  
  
It started as a typical Friday evening. I was at the library working on an extra-credit paper that I was writing for my Molecular Biology of Microbial Pathogenicity class at my cram school. Personally, I found the topic fascinating. I was surrounded by current articles, and had been reading with gusto for hours: 'The expression of many virulence factors produced by the gram-negative opportunistic pathogen Pseudomonas aeruginosa is regulated by a cell density-dependent mechanism known as quorum sensing, which utilizes a transcriptional activator protein...'  
  
"Ami!" I heard a familiar voice cry. I looked up from my reading to see a very anxious Usagi looking down at me. "I am so glad I found you. I really need your help!"  
  
I brushed a short lock of blue-black hair out of my eyes and removed my reading glasses. As much as I was enjoying my reading, my truest friend was always more important. "What is it, Usagi-chan?" I asked.  
  
She looked as skittery as, well, a bunny! "Oh, promise you won't say anything to Rei!" she cried out as she grabbed a chair next to mine and flopped into it. "I need a favor, but if Rei ever found out ... well, I would never hear the end of it!"  
  
I gave her a warm smile. A sensitive introvert myself, I know how difficult it can be to endure Rei's merciless teasing. "Of course, Usagi. You could trust me with anything," I said without hesitation.  
  
"Well," she said, leaning in really close. "I want you to help me learn ... uh, well ... biology, physics, chemistry, and math!" She blurted out the last part very quickly.  
  
I was flabbergasted. "Whatever for?" I asked. It was not that I did not know that Usagi was a lot brighter than others, including her, gave her credit for; I just could not imagine why she would suddenly show such an interest in these subjects.  
  
"Well," she started. Most of her sentences seemed to start like that. "I kind of ... sort of ... want to impress somebody." She blushed furiously. "Somebody that finds all of that stuff really important. Uh, especially the biology part."  
  
I was immediately interested. I had long hoped to share my love of biology with Usagi, but I was never one to push. This might be the perfect opportunity. "Okay, but maybe we should take this one subject at a time," I said after a moment.  
  
Usagi exhaled. I had not realized she was holding her breath. "Oh, thank you!" she cried.  
  
"Not a problem, Usagi-chan -- if you are willing to put in some work," I said, watching her closely for a change in expression. Surprisingly, her shoulders did not droop, and her eyes were still bright and willing. This was a good start. "First we need to answer two questions. The first thing I need to know is your background in biology. I'm aware that you're in Earth Science, but you have had bits and pieces of biology throughout school."  
  
"I have?" Usagi asked, very surprised. She thought for a second, tilting her head back so her ponytails drifted to the floor behind her.  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan. Biology is just the study of life, whether it be plants, animals, people, or the organisms of the microbial world, which of course do not fall into the plant and animal categories in the most current classifications, but they still teach that silly 'three kingdom' theory in the schools..." I paused, realizing that I was straying from the topic. I have a habit of doing that. Usagi looked at me blankly. "Uh, never mind," I said.  
  
"Well..." Usagi thought. "I did that book report on cute little bunnies last year. Does that count?"  
  
"I suppose..." I said, remembering the fictional book on bunnies that she had read and giving her a small smile. "Let's just focus on the next question we need to answer. Biology is a large field with many specialties. What exactly is this, uh, person you want to impress interested in?" I questioned cautiously. I knew the answer to this question would give me a unique insight into the guy whose eye Usagi wanted to catch. I knew she was not doing this for any of our teachers! My mind ran through the boys in our class that had an appreciation for the natural world: insects would be Umino; ichthyology would be Kazunari; botany would be Tadayoshi...  
  
"Um, actually ... I think he's studying mi-cro-bial path-o-gen-e-sis," she sounded out, looking at a crumpled napkin.  
  
I looked at her a bit startled. That was the topic of my course at cram school. I thought through the guys in the class. None of them really seemed her type, except maybe ... I tried not to grin. Could it possibly be...? "Uh ... sure, Usagi-chan," I said. "Let's meet in the cafe behind the arcade at, say 9 o'clock tomorrow morning? I'll need to pull some material together or this will never make sense." She nodded enthusiastically and left me to my research.  
  
This was going to take some planning. I put my glasses back on, deep in thought. How could I introduce Usagi to the exciting world of microbial pathogenesis without overwhelming her? It might be my only chance to see if my suspicions about her secret crush were correct!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Please submit a review at fanfiction.net and/or email me at aisuru_chan@yahoo.com so I'll know people are reading this story. I always have more written then I post, so you just might be able to encourage me to post the next part a little ahead of my own schedule...  
  
If the idea of reading a story in which an evil Dark Kingdom child drains energy from humans to the point of killing them doesn't horrify you, you might want to read another story of mine, called "Crystal Tears." That story runs parallel to this one, but is entirely from the Dark Kingdom point of view. Either story will work by itself, so it really doesn't matter which order you read them in. I started "A Love of... Science?" first, but finished "Crystal Tears" first. If you do decide to read "Crystal Tears," make sure you review it! :)  
  
If you read my author's page, you know that I am working on my master's degree in biology. In fact, I did my research on Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and I wrote a paper on this organism's use of quorum sensing in biofilm production! No, I won't be posting that on fanfiction.net (as if anyone would want to read it!) If you are for some reason interested, find an article on biofilms in Science at your library. Microbiology rules! 


	2. Chapter 1

A Love of . Science? Chapter 1 by Aisuru  
  
***** Ami's POV *****  
  
I was sitting at a booth in the cafe, sipping hot tea and reviewing my general microbiology textbook when Usagi arrived. I looked at my watch and then back at her. "Why, Usagi-chan, it is only 8:45!" I exclaimed. "I really did not expect you to be here early."  
  
"Yeah, well..." she started, fidgeting nervously, "I was a bit anxious to get started. I really want to understand this stuff so I can talk with... um... so I can understand it," she finished quickly.  
  
I could not help giggling at her cover-up. "Well, I suppose we should get started then," I replied cheerfully. I had decided that the worst way to introduce Usagi to microbiology would be to pile her high with textbooks and scientific journal articles she would not be able to understand. Instead I used a more lecture approach. "Okay, Usagi-chan, if you remember from science class, microbiology is the study of microorganisms, like bacteria, fungi, and protists. Microbial pathogenesis is the study of how microorganisms cause disease..."  
  
At that point, Motoki-san approached. He took his notepad out of the pocket of his white apron, the coins for the arcade jingling. "Well, Usagi-chan, I wasn't sure if I should believe Ami-chan when she said you'd be meeting her here for breakfast!" He gave her a good-natured wink and his friendly smile. "What would you like?"  
  
"Um, I'll have some fruit, and scrambled eggs, and hash browns, and bacon... oh, and a bagel with cream cheese... and some hot chocolate!" she replied with glee. Usagi always did like food!  
  
Motoki laughed as he took her order. "Okay, Usagi-chan, coming right up!"  
  
I continued with my explanation. "Let's talk about some general aspects of pathogenesis..." I started, reaching beside me on the booth to pull up the textbook from my cram school class. Usagi stared at it with wide eyes, started to say something, decided against it, and tried unsuccessfully to hide the look of doom that had entered her face. "Do not worry," I said with a laugh. "I'm not going to give this to you to read. I just wanted to show you this really neat diagram I found. This is my text book for a cram school class!"  
  
She looked at me with clear relief as I opened the book to the diagram. We studied for about three hours, only breaking for Usagi to eat her breakfast and then to order two more refills of hot chocolate. The cafe and arcade were very empty, which was typical for a Saturday morning (as Usagi would say, who wants to get up early on a Saturday, even to go to the arcade!). Motoki watched our discussion with interest from his position behind the counter, but thankfully he never asked what we were doing.  
  
Then noon arrived, and with it the lunch crowd. I ordered a meat-filled dumpling so we could keep the booth. I love finger food because it can be eaten while reading! I was not really hungry yet, so I pushed it aside and continued our discussion -- and it really was becoming a discussion. I was not just lecturing any more, but Usagi was asking questions. Intelligent questions! I was just beginning to wonder how long it would be before one of the girls came and disrupted us, when Mamoru approached, stopping behind Usagi.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he teased. "A dumpling to go along with that Dumpling Head, hmm?"  
  
Usagi blushed and looked up from a figure we had been discussing. I could see that another war was about to start, so I stepped in before Usagi could reply: "Uh, Mamoru-san, the dumpling is mine... and we are a bit busy here..."  
  
"So just butt out, you big zero!" Usagi jumped in. She quickly slammed the text book shut and slid it towards the window, away from Mamoru.  
  
"Humph, the bunny is a bit jumpy today, isn't she, Ami-san!" Mamoru asked me, effectively ignoring Usagi. He reached across the table for the book, an effortless task for such a tall guy, and picked the heavy volume up with one hand. "Well, well, what is this?" he drawled.  
  
"None of your business!" Usagi snapped. "Now give Ami back her book!" she cried, stressing that the book was mine. She was jumping out of the booth to snatch the book away, but Mamoru easily held it over his head and out of her reach. "Hey, I have this book," he muttered. Then he turned to Usagi. "You know, you shouldn't try to cram this difficult pathogenicity stuff into that dumpling head of yours, Odango Atama! It could be dangerous for your health!" He laughed at his little joke and lowered his arm so she could reach the book -- almost. As her fingers brushed the spine, he raised it out of her reach again. Then he looked curious. "Why are you studying this kind of stuff, Dumpling?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Usagi -- USAGI! Not Dumpling, not Dumpling Head, not Odango Atama, but Usagi!" she cried.  
  
To me it was obvious she was changing the subject. That only made sense to me -- boy, would Mamoru tease her if he knew she was trying to use knowledge to impress a guy! I decided to be uncharacteristically bold and come to her rescue -- I just tried to picture Mamoru as a bad youma. "Really, Mamoru-san, it is not any of your business," I stated, taking off my glasses and looking at him squarely. He was so surprised, he lowered his arm and Usagi easily snatched the book away. I was on a roll. "And you really should try calling her Tsukino-san once in a while." Even Usagi looked startled. Calling her by her last name would be a sign of respect, but it would also indicate a lack of a close friendship. It was a not-so- subtle hint.  
  
Mamoru backed up, looking from me to Usagi and back again. He put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay," he said, laughing weakly. Maybe I had been a little too blunt. He looked... hurt? Cool confident Mamoru? Couldn't be. He turned and headed off the stools across the room to talk to Motoki.  
  
I looked at Usagi. She looked very uncomfortable. "Uh..." she began. "Maybe we should head to the library. It is getting a bit crowded in here, and I don't want Rei showing up..." I nodded and we packed up our stuff to go to the library.  
  
As we walked out the door, I could have sworn I saw Mamoru looking after us with a hint of sadness and puzzlement in his eyes.  
  
***** Mamoru's POV *****  
  
I watched as Usagi and Ami packed up armloads of books and headed out the door. I couldn't believe that Ami had spoken to me like that. She's usually so soft spoken -- I must really be on Usagi's bad side for that to have happened. Maybe I've been teasing her just a bit too harshly...  
  
"Well?" Motoki asked, looking at me.  
  
"Well what?" I asked back, pulling my gaze away from the windows and towards my best friend.  
  
He smacked me playfully on the arm. "What did you do to make me lose paying customers?" he asked, his words carefully phrased. I knew he didn't care about losing customers - no matter how much I teased Usagi, she and her friends always came back to the arcade. He wanted to know about Usagi...  
  
"Umm..." I started. I couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"Well?" Motoki asked again. "Where are they going?" Then he winked at me and gave me one of those trademark Motoki smiles.  
  
I blinked. Then realization hit me. "No... no way. I'm not going to follow her... uh, I mean them..." I stuttered. "It's a free country, they can go wherever they want!" I added defensively, trying my hardest to look like I didn't care where they went. Motoki just laughed, shook his head, and started drying some dishes.  
  
Unwilling to put up with any more teasing, I walked over to the doll- grabbing machine. I put in some quarters and tried again for the Tuxedo Kamen doll. For some strange reason it always made me think of Usagi. I overheard her talking about him once with her friends. Maybe, just maybe, if I was as dashing and daring and handsome and mysterious as him, I would have a chance at catching her eye. 'You already have caught her eye,' I told myself. 'You're the big zero in her life!' I hit the machine with frustration as the Tuxedo Kamen doll plummeted off the crane and back into the pile of dolls.  
  
I looked back towards the window longingly. I could still picture her walking out of the arcade, her hair done up in the adorable odangos, the ponytails swishing almost to her ankles as she walked. She was wearing the cutest pink overall dress and tiny pink sandals. Her white shirt had a tiny bunny and flower print... Maybe I should have followed her -- or better yet, maybe I shouldn't have teased her about studying microbial pathogenicity...  
  
The thought stuck in my head. Microbial pathogenicity? Why *was* she studying microbial pathogenicity? I had eavesdropped on a fair share of Usagi's conversations with her friends, and never once had I heard her mention any interest in biology. Besides, there was no *way* that was in the 9th grade curriculum! I decided I would buy a sandwich for lunch and then head out to the park. 'She always goes to the park on Saturdays!' I told myself cheerfully. 'I'll just *happen* to run into her, and then I can find out what this is all about.'  
  
***** Ami's POV *****  
  
Usagi was really quiet on the walk to the library. I figured she was mulling over the conversation (if it could be called that) that we had had with Mamoru. Not very pretty. Perhaps I was a bit hard on the guy, but... That protectiveness I have felt for Usagi ever since I found out I was Sailor Mercury was a strong force. Mamoru had just gotten in the way. 'He really should not be that mean to her,' I thought. 'She is so sweet and fun- loving. She really deserves someone like... like Tetsuya.'  
  
I just had to smile when I thought about Tetsuya. He had the blackest hair and the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen -- what a sweet contrast to Usagi's shimmering blond hair and crystal blue eyes! He was only a few inches taller than me, but what he lacked in height he more than made up for in mental capacity. He was one of the brightest guys I knew. He was often in my cram school classes, including this current one on microbial pathogenicity, and he always did very well. His personality was so sweet. He was a bit on the shy side, and even though we had spoken several times he still called me Mizuno-san with great formality. Usagi could really bring him out of his shell -- she had done it with me! I was sure Usagi knew him; although he was a year older than us and went to the high school, I had seen them talk to him a few times, always quietly and away from everyone else. Suspicious...  
  
"Uh, Ami-chan..." Usagi brought me out of my pondering. Her tone was sad. "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, what it I really am just a stupid Odango Atama... maybe I'm just not meant to understand science.."  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan!" I exclaimed, recognizing the nickname immediately. "Don't let Mamoru-kun, of all people, get you down. If I remember right, your grades have been gradually improving," I gave her a knowing wink, "and I think you're perfectly capable of doing anything you set your mind to. Just focus on your goal," I teased with a sly smile, referring of course to the boy she wanted to impress.  
  
Usagi looked surprised, but then she smiled. "My goal..." she murmured, and her eyes took on a dreamy look that did not leave her eyes until we had entered the library and chose a large empty table in a quiet corner. We sat opposite each other near the edge of the table, took out the books and resumed Usagi's microbial pathogenicity training. We were intently leaning over the textbook, speaking in quiet voices, when we heard someone clear his throat. Looking up, I found myself falling into the deepest brown eyes... "Oh, Tetsuya!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just studying for cram school," he answered. "Um, looks like you are, too. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, suddenly very shy.  
  
I glanced at Usagi, who looked startled. I hid a smile. It was obvious to me that Usagi did not think she was ready to impress Tetsuya with her knowledge. "Oh, um, actually..." I began, wanting to give her more time.  
  
"Of course you can join us," Usagi piped in. She did not look so startled anymore. In fact, she looked sort of... sneaky? "I'm not in the cram school, but I find this stuff so interesting that Ami-chan here agreed to teach me!" She hurriedly moved papers to make a seat for him at the end of the table. Tetsuya suddenly seemed really nervous and Usagi seemed really pleased. She glanced back and forth between us, Tetsuya at her left and me across from her. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Well..." I began. "We were just discussing biofilms..."  
  
"It's so fascinating!" Usagi quipped. "The bacteria build a little city of goo and hide in it, 'effectively evading the host immune system,'" she quoted from me. "It seems that they aren't as simple as they appear!"  
  
Tetsuya smiled. "Yes, I was reading about that just the other day. Did Ami- chan tell you about quorum sensing yet?" Usagi shook her head, and Tetsuya began a long explanation of quorum sensing, a chemical signaling system that allows bacteria to tell if there enough other bacteria around them to build a biofilm.  
  
Usagi and Tetsuya dominated the conversation for the next couple of hours. I found myself feeling a bit out of place, maybe even a bit jealous. Usagi looked so happy, and while she was not exactly impressing Tetsuya with her extensive background in biology, she had captured his attention with her intense curiosity and questions. Occasionally, Tetsuya would look towards me, his eyes filled with shyness, and I would flash him a smile; then he would turn back to Usagi.  
  
When I had to leave at six to study for a math test, we made plans to meet again at the library at noon on Sunday. Tetsuya and Usagi stayed behind, studying intently. I could have sworn I saw Usagi wink at Tetsuya as I left the table. 'I probably will not even be missed...' I grumbled to myself as I walked home alone. I could not help wishing that Tetsuya was turning his deep brown eyes my way, leaning in close to me to point out a particularly interesting figure in the text... 'Whoa!' I thought, stopping on the sidewalk. 'What is this? Just when it looks as if this day's hard work has paid off, you are getting jealous? Of Tetsuya? I mean, yeah, he has the cutest shy smile and the deepest eyes that you could just lose yourself in...' I looked at the beautiful sunset sky... Oh, no! Was I falling for Tetsuya, too? How could I face them tomorrow?  
  
***** Mamoru's POV *****  
  
'What a wonderful waste of a Saturday!' I thought to myself sarcastically. I had sat on a hard wooden bench in sight of her favorite fountain for hours, and hadn't seen one glimpse of Usagi. 'Well, not since you scared her off!' I reprimanded myself. I was hungry, I was tired, and I had been struggling through my microbial pathogenicity book for hours while waiting for her to show up. I had stopped by my apartment to grab the text on my way to the park, hoping to get a little reading done while I waited for her. I spent most of the time trying to figure out why *she* would be reading it. I mean, sure, it was interesting stuff, but it had to be more than a little over her head! I was only studying this because I was afraid it would be on the college entrance exams, and I needed a really good score in the sciences to get into a medical program.  
  
Why would Usagi, who had never liked the sciences, be studying it? I surveyed the growing darkness. It just didn't make sense. I had tried telling myself that Usagi was just listening to Ami, but I had seen Usagi studying the diagram intently, and she had been asking Ami a very intelligent question when I arrived. I had been watching her for a while, wondering what was going on, when I spied the dumpling and knew I had the perfect line to get into the conversation. 'Yeah, great one, Mamoru!' I thought angrily.  
  
I kicked at a rock as I rose to go home. She wouldn't be out to the park after dark. She was always whining about her curfew when she was with her friends. Of course, she was only 14... The image of Usagi sitting in the park alone after dark got me a bit frightened and angry -- someone could hurt her! She was so sweet and innocent -- and suddenly I really respected that super-strict father of hers that she was always complaining about. I headed back towards my apartment.  
  
That was when I saw Ami. She looked really deep in thought, but I just had to know... "Hey, Ami-chan..." I began. She blinked, clearing her head, and looked at me. I had never seen such a confused look on her face before. "Uh, Ami-chan? Are you all right?"  
  
She sniffled. "Um, yeah, Mamoru-san. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know... Hey, where did you and Usagi-chan run off to so fast? I hope she isn't still mad at me."  
  
"I doubt it," Ami began. She looked at her watch. "She's probably on her way home from the library by now. She'll have to be home before her curfew."  
  
"The library?" I asked, thoroughly confused. I didn't think I had ever seen Usagi at the library before. "Is she really studying microbial pathogenicity? I didn't think that was her kind of stuff."  
  
"Yeah, she is really working hard." Ami looked truly sad.  
  
"Well, why?" I asked. I was intensely curious. "To impress..." she began, looking truly miserable. Then her head snapped up. "Oh, um, she just wants to!" she rushed. "Um, I've really got to go, Mamoru-kun!" she cried, hurrying off.  
  
I felt my heart sink as Ami rushed off. Usagi was trying to impress someone? This was worse than I thought.  
  
*****  
  
"Prince Endymion, bring me the Imperial Silver Crystal! Set me free..." She was on a balcony high above me, her face in the shadows. "Who are you? Show me your face!" I cried. She wore a long silver-white gown that reached the floor, and she held her arms towards me in desperation. "Set me free..." she cried out again.  
  
I awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, drenched in sweat. 'That dream!' I thought. Who was this girl, what was the Imperial Silver Crystal I was supposed to get for her, and why was she calling my Endymion? Maybe that was my real name. Maybe the orphanage was incorrect in calling my Mamoru.  
  
I sighed, getting up to get a glass of water. I then sat down at my desk and pulled out my colored pencils. I proceeded to sketch my dream princess and the balcony on a palace of crystal -- well, at least what I could see of them in the dream. In my sketch, her face was in shadows, her arms outstretched, her hair pooling at her feet... If only I could see her face one of these nights.  
  
Exhausted, I stumbled to the couch. My bed was too gross with sweat to sleep in -- I'd have to go to the Laundromat again tomorrow. These dreams were getting expensive! And after the Laundromat, I needed to get some studying done, especially after all that time I wasted yesterday, staring at the park fountain with longing in my eyes... Suddenly I knew that I wasn't going to be studying at home. I would go to the library and find my little Odango Atama.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Did you review me yet? Or read "Crystal Tears"? Thanks!  
  
If you haven't read "Crystal Tears" you may not have realized that this story takes place during a fictional lull after Jadeite was trapped in crystal by Queen Beryl. Of course, the senshi don't know Jadeite's fate, but we do! At this point, the story goes alternate universe -- of course, since the senshi never fought a dragon in season 1 (or ever, that I know of), but they will in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2

A Love of . Science? Chapter 2 by Aisuru  
  
***** Ami's POV *****  
  
I opened my eyes with a sense of dread. Morning already. I knew I could not face them, not together, not after that sleepless night full of romantic dreams involving Tetsuya ... It figured that I would not realize my feelings for him until it was too late. Now I was sure he was almost Usagi's, and I knew I could not face them.  
  
Groggily and with a rolling stomach, I reached for the phone and dialed Usagi's number. Her mother answered: "Hello?"  
  
"Good morning, Tsukino-san," I replied. "This is Mizuno Ami. Is Usagi-chan awake yet?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, Mizuno-san," she replied with a laugh. "Would you like her to call you when she wakes up?"  
  
"No, could you just tell her that I will not be able to make it to the library today? I'm really not feeling well." I decided this was not *really* a lie as my heart was breaking. "Please urge her to go to the study group without me," I continued, swallowing my sadness. "I don't have our study partner's number, and I do not want him to show up and not know where we are."  
  
"Okay, I'll give her the message, Mizuno-san." Usagi's mother chuckled. "The library, eh? Well, its about time Usagi became interested in studying!"  
  
***** Mamoru's POV *****  
  
I was fully engrossed in my Physics text when Usagi's sweet laughter broke my concentration. She was walking towards a large, empty table in a corner of the library, carrying a text book I recognized as 9th grade Earth Science. "That makes more sense," I thought. She was wearing a white shirt and a long blue skirt, and she had blue ribbons on her odangos. I could tell that she had put on just a touch of lip gloss. "She is always so beautiful," I breathed. I noticed that she was wearing her gold broach again. It must be a favorite.  
  
Then I noticed her companion. He looked at her shyly, whispering something that made him blush and made her giggle. She leaned in towards him, really close, and whispered something that made him blush even brighter. Then she asked him a question I couldn't quite hear, and he nodded. She looked thrilled, and pushed her Earth Science text book aside and scooted her chair closer to his to share his book -- the Microbial Pathogenicity text!  
  
"This must be the guy!" I muttered. I couldn't help the anger and despair that flooded into me as I watched them. He was explaining the text to her and answering her questions. I was puzzled because she looked truly interested. Then I remembered Ami's comment that she was working really hard to impress someone. I was angry again, and eager to disrupt their little study session. I strode to them confidently.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? Is the Odango Atama trying to cram more science into that dumpling head of hers?" I heard myself say. 'Great start, Mamoru,' I scolded myself immediately.  
  
Usagi turned red, only she wasn't angry. She seemed more embarrassed. "Oh, Mamoru-kun! What are you doing here?" She looked incredibly uncomfortable. Strange...  
  
"This is the library. I'm often here. I suppose *I* should be asking *you* that question," I commented smoothly.  
  
She looked from me to the boy several times, as if trying to decide something. "Uh, Tetsuya-kun, do you know Chiba-san?" she asked, probably trying to change the subject. 'Chiba-san?' I thought. Since when had I been Chiba-san to her?  
  
"Not officially," the boy replied. He stood and gave me a short bow. "Uh, pleased to meet you, Chiba-sempai."  
  
Then I recognized the boy. He was one of the tenth graders at my school. I frowned at him, deciding to pull rank. "Come here for a minute, Tetsuya- san," I said, walking to one of the aisles of books and away from Usagi's table. He looked startled and maybe a little frightened by my tone. 'Good,' I thought. When I had him out of Usagi's earshot, I asked him quite bluntly, "What are your intentions with Usagi-chan?"  
  
"In... intentions?" he fumbled, looking at his hands and turning red.  
  
"Yes, you heard me, intentions." I was becoming annoyed.  
  
"Um, we are just studying, sempai," he replied. He glanced back at Usagi. Usagi was looking at him with concern.  
  
"Yes, well, I seriously doubt that!" I exclaimed. "Does Usagi-chan go to your cram school?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"I didn't think so. And is there any reason why Usagi-chan should be studying Microbial Pathogenicity, of all things, when she has never had the slightest interest in the sciences?" I asked.  
  
"Um..." he glanced back at Usagi, who now looked really antsy, and then back at me. "I, uh, I can't say."  
  
"You can't say?" I asked.  
  
"Um, no... " he looked back at Usagi with desperation in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Usagi looked angry at me for questioning Tetsuya. She stormed towards us, her eyes flashing at me. "Now look here, you big zero, not that its any of your business, but I am trying to set Tetsuya up with Ami-chan, but she couldn't make it today," she whispered with harsh fire in her voice. I thought Tetsuya would die right then and there, he was blushing so hard.  
  
"Well, if Ami-chan couldn't make it, why are *you* still here?" I asked coolly. She faltered.  
  
"Um... well..." Tetsuya rather hesitantly began: "Well, sempai, Ami-chan asked me to..."  
  
I noticed Usagi frantically waving for Tetsuya to stop talking. Then Usagi's watch started beeping. She turned away from us, and I thought I heard a voice talking to her from her watch... That is when the headache hit me. 'Oh, no, not again!' I thought.  
  
I could faintly hear Usagi's voice, as if from far away: "Yes, I'm here... Where?... The park?... Okay, I'll be right there!" I was aware of her turning to Tetsuya and apologizing, and saying that an emergency had come up. She grabbed her Earth Science book and ran out of the library. Tetsuya stood there, watching her run, and blinked. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.  
  
***** Ami's POV *****  
  
I was so relieved when I saw Sailor Moon arrive at the park. This was a youma unlike any youma we had ever dealt with before. It was not some ugly- faced over-voluptuous under-dressed woman youma throwing weapons that were predictable based on the youma's costume. This was a dragon -- a real life dragon! It was beautiful in a reptilian way, with crimson scales edged in black, causing a sort of rippling blend of color when it moved, powerful wings I hoped it wouldn't use, and sharp talons that tore up the earth as it turned to face us. Its eyes glowed an unusual purple, and seemed out of place.  
  
Sailor Mars and I attacked without waiting for Sailor Moon's arrival. The dragon had already caused extensive damage, and I figured that even distracting the dragon from more destruction was better than sitting by and watching it torch the park. I covered the area with my Mercury bubbles, and Mars attacked with her fireball, which did no more than burn away the fog I had just created.  
  
"For disrupting the peace on a beautiful Sunday..." I started our speech.  
  
"For using your fire for evil and destruction..." Sailor Mars added.  
  
"You will not be forgiven!" -- this was said in unison.  
  
"In the name of Mercury..."  
  
"In the name of Mars..."  
  
"We will punish you!"  
  
On this final unison portion of our speech, I cast my Mercury bubbles again. The dragon responded by shooting his fire blindly, missing us but causing more of the damage we had been trying to prevent. Mars attacked with more fireballs, but the dragon was immune -- I guess a fire-breathing dragon would have to be immune to fire. We were useless except as a distraction, so I attempted to take readings on it between castings of fog.  
  
The battle shifted off of the soccer field and towards the benches and fountain in the center of the park. "Where is Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars cried. "She should be here by now!"  
  
I silently agreed, but then I heard her voice and saw she shimmer of her golden tiara through the smoke and my own magical fog. "I'm here, I'm here," she called, rushing towards us.  
  
"It took you long enough!" Mars said, picking a fight.  
  
"Not now, Mars!" I scolded, sending another blast of Mercury Bubbles to give Sailor Moon extra cover as she approached us. "This is no normal youma," I told her. "My calculations tell me that this is a real dragon, not a Dark Kingdom creation. It doesn't belong in this dimension."  
  
"Forget that!" Sailor Mars cried out as yet another of her fireballs proved useless. "How do we beat this thing?"  
  
I turned back to Sailor Moon, who had just tossed her Earth Science textbook on the ground beneath a tree. "Sailor Moon, fire isn't working against this, uh, creature. Try your tiara."  
  
"Um, okay," she answered, stepping a safe distance away from me as she started focusing her energy into the tiara, pulling it from her forehead and turning it into a glowing discus. "Moon tiara..." she began.  
  
"You idiot, look out!" Sailor Mars cried. A fireball was hurdling towards Sailor Moon, and she was focused on her attack, making her defenseless. I could tell that neither of us would be able to reach her in time. Thank goodness for Tuxedo Kamen. He appeared out of nowhere, pushing her roughly to the ground only a moment before the fire shot over their heads.  
  
"Oh, my!" Sailor Moon cried, "Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen!"  
  
I could tell that Sailor Moon was dazed from the interruption of her attack, and I think Tuxedo Kamen picked up on this, too. "Be careful," he warned, his voice soothing and tender. He helped her to her feet. "Do you want to try again?"  
  
Sailor Moon looked at him blankly for a moment, then she shook her head to clear it. "Oh, the tiara! Yeah, let me try that again."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's job is similar to mine -- distraction -- so he left Sailor Moon's side in a flurry of red-lined black cape, rushing past the dragon and throwing roses at the creature so quickly that they might as well have been shot from a gun. One of the roses embedded itself into the dragon's eye, the first successful maneuver against the creature.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon cried, finally succeeding in throwing an attack. Her tiara rushed towards the dragon, which was thrashing wildly in pain caused it from the rose in its eye. The tiara seemed to miss the dragon, but her control over the discus was improving, and she called it back towards herself, and on the return the tiara clipped off one of the fleshy spikes that lined the dragon's spine. It was a gruesome sight. I was used to seeing youma disintegrate with a scream or a shout when struck by her tiara; I was unprepared to see the bits of dragon flesh that fell to the ground, the thick black blood that bubbled up from the wound, or the frantic clawing at its eye, in an attempt to dislodge the rose, that seemed only to cause more damage to its eye.  
  
So distracted was I by the horror of this battle that I failed to foresee what would happen next. The dragon's long tail lashed out blindly, striking Sailor Moon and sending her flying into the fountain. She struck her head hard upon the edge of the fountain before slipping under the pool of water.  
  
Sailor Mars and I cried out, "Sailor Moon," but before our brains could tell our legs to rush to her aid, Tuxedo Kamen was there. He pulled her limp body out of the water and rushed away with her. I wanted her by my side; I wanted to scan her with my visor and find out if she was going to be alright, but I saw the wisdom in Tuxedo Kamen's decision -- or was it reflex? -- to get her as far from the battle as possible. She would do us little good unconscious, and our attentions would be diverted towards her and not to the monster we were supposed to be defeating.  
  
Only one problem, though -- we had just lost the only two weapons that had been successful against the dragon.  
  
Sailor Mars let out a scream of wounded rage and made as if to rush blindly towards the dragon. I clung to her arm, taking all of my strength to hold her in place. "No, we need a plan if we are going to fight this ourselves," I told her, hoping to get through her instinct to rush into battle.  
  
I held her tight and spoke softly into her ear, and she ceased struggling to hear my voice. "Its scales are impervious to fire, so aim for the spike wounded by Sailor Moon's tiara. Maybe if we can drive it into the lake we can defeat it."  
  
I waited until Mars nodded her agreement before casting Mercury Bubbles again and putting myself between the lake and the dragon. Mars threw another fireball at the dragon, and this time it bellowed in pain. "Come and get me, you stupid lizard!" I taunted. The dragon rushed in my general direction, but it was trying to see me through the fog with only one good eye, so I was able to dart away safely. I kept the fog heavy, and Mars continued driving it away from her, and we were quickly rewarded with a large splash.  
  
The Mercury Bubble fog slowly lifted, revealing the struggling dragon. It was clear that it could not swim, and its talons could find no purchase on the bottom of the lake. My scientific curiosity of this mythological creature from another dimension had been trampled down by anger when it hurt Sailor Moon, so I felt little pity for the creature as it started to drown. Then the dragon was gone. Just... gone. Disappeared.  
  
"Where did it go?" Mars was asking, and I scanned the area, finding traces of Dark Energy and residual signs that a portal had been opened and something sent through it.  
  
"I think its returned to its own dimension," I answered her.  
  
"So we beat it?" she asked.  
  
I managed a small smile. "Yeah," I agreed, "But what did Tuxedo Kamen do with Sailor Moon?" A thousand thoughts entered my mind. We did not even know who he was, or if he was really on our side. I felt I should trust him, but with my Usagi-chan? I could not stop the tears from spilling down my cheeks as I spotted her discarded Earth Science textbook. I opened the cover, and saw her name and all the little bunnies and moons she had drawn on the back of a failed exam paper she had stuck inside. I closed the book and held it to my chest as I said a little prayer for her.  
  
***** Mamoru's POV *****  
  
When I came to, I was sitting on my bedroom floor with my head resting on the edge of my bed. I looked up, feeling groggy and really tired. 'How did I get here?' I wondered. Then I looked up and jumped to my feet. Stretched out on my bed was the legendary Sailor Moon herself! "What are *you* doing here?" I asked aloud. Her hair was dripping wet and tangled about the pillows. Her short blue skirt wetly clung to her thighs. Her tiara, which was rumored to double as a weapon, was askew on her forehead. Was she asleep or... I pulled off a sopping wet elbow-length glove and felt a faint but steady pulse in her wrist. Well, at least she was alive! I then noticed then that her chest rose and fell slightly with her shallow breaths. I noticed her flushed appearance, and felt her forehead above the tiara. She was burning up! I looked at her, wondering what I should do. 'I need to get her dry and warm!' I thought. I pulled off the red knee-length boots and the other white glove, casting them aside. I hesitated... how would the legendary warrior Sailor Moon react if she awoke while I was undressing her? Just to be safe, I slipped her weapon, the golden tiara, from her forehead. I was startled to see the golden crescent moon that glowed faintly on her forehead. Well, she was Sailor Moon, maybe she was supposed to have that. I hurriedly set the tiara on my dresser across the room. At closer examination, her costume appeared to be more of a fitted body suit with an attached skirt. I searched for buttons or a zipper, but found none. In fact, I could find no closures at all. 'How the heck am I supposed to get her out of these wet clothes if they don't come off?' I wondered.  
  
She started to shiver. Feeling a sense of panic, I rushed to my kitchen to grab a knife, meaning to cut the costume off of her. I lifted the wet collar of her body suit away from her skin, and paused with the knife, wondering if the knife would even cut the material. It wouldn't. What to do, what to do .  
  
Suddenly I heard a beeping sound. It appeared to be coming from her . watch? I pushed a blinking button, and a panel lifted up, revealing the worried face of the legendary warrior Sailor Mercury. "Mamoru?" she asked, surprised. I guess these things have two-way visualization, but how did she know who I was? "Where is Sailor Moon?"  
  
I blushed. "Uh, she's here, uh, at my place." At her questioning look, I hurriedly replied, "Look, I don't know why she's here or how she got here, but she's burning with fever. One of you should really..."  
  
She cut me off. "I'll be right there!" she cried, and the transmission ended. 'She'll be right there? How does she even know where I live?' I wondered. I looked down at the still form of Sailor Moon and tried to pull the tangled wet hair off of her neck. Almost immediately I heard an impatient but faint tapping coming from my living room. I wandered in there, wondering how she could have gotten here so fast -- only to discover that Sailor Mercury was actually on my balcony! I quickly unlocked and opened the sliding glass door.  
  
"Where is she, Mamoru," she asked, looking very worried.  
  
"Uh, follow me," I answered, heading towards my room. I was a little embarrassed that Sailor Moon was on my bed, but I hoped that Sailor Mercury would be able to explain that to me.  
  
She rushed past me into my room. She lowered a visor over her eyes, and looked Sailor Moon over from head to toe. "No broken bones or internal bleeding, thank goodness, but she does have a slight concussion and a rising fever," she stated, sounding very medical. "We need to get her out of these wet clothes."  
  
At that point she seemed to notice that Sailor Moon was missing her boots, gloves, and tiara. First she looked amazed at the crescent moon on her forehead, as if she were looking at a ghost. Then she looked at me. Afraid she would wonder why parts of her clothes were missing, I hurriedly said, "Uh, I tried that, getting her into dry clothes. These won't come off..." I started, blushing furiously.  
  
She nodded, looked curiously at the glowing crescent moon on Sailor Moon's forehead, and then looked back at me suspiciously. "I don't suppose I can expect you to forget all about this, can I, Mamoru?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head. How could anyone possible forget about waking up with Sailor Moon on his bed? Then a realization hit me. "How do you know my name, anyway? And where I live?" I looked at her suspiciously.  
  
She sighed deeply. "Well, if you can't forget, can you at least promise never to speak a word of this to anyone? I can answer your questions, but if the other Senshi found out they would kill me."  
  
I nodded in agreement, unsure if she was being literal or figurative about the other senshi killing her -- they were warriors, after all. She hesitated only a second more, and then touched her hand to the golden broach that I had always assumed kept the bow in place. There was a flash of brilliant white light, and her costume was suddenly shreds of ribbons. Only later would I recall the soft curves of her body that were revealed under the waving ribbons -- a sight that would keep me awake unwillingly for many nights. At the time, the thought was stunned out of me when the ribbons reformed into a dry long blue skirt and a dry white blouse, adorned with a golden broach. The boots, gloves, and tiara all vanished, and the golden moon slowly faded from her forehead. Sailor Moon was gone, the identity masking magic faded away, and in her place was -- "Usagi!" I breathed in surprise.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes  
  
What, you thought I wouldn't take advantage of such a delicious cliff- hanger? I hate it when author's do that, so I had to return the favor! I do have the next chapter written, so just write me a review and savor the suspense like a fine wine -- unless you are underaged, and then you should savor the suspense like a bowl of Breyer's strawberry ice cream. I'm 25, but I'd much rather have the bowl of ice cream!  
  
If you can't stand not knowing what happens next, read "Crystal Tears" and you'll get the Dark Kingdom perspective of things to come -- but no scenes in Mamoru's bedroom, sorry. Maybe you had better make that chocolate ice cream, now that I think of it! 


	4. Chapter 3

A Love of . Science? Chapter 3 by Aisuru  
  
***** Mamoru's POV *****  
  
"Usagi?" I breathed. "Usagi is Sailor Moon?"  
  
I looked wide-eyed at Sailor Mercury. She shrugged. "You promised you would not tell anyone," she reminded me.  
  
"And you promised me answers." I began.  
  
She held up a hand. "You will have plenty of time to interrogate me later. Right now I want to take care of Usagi-chan," she replied, effectively cutting me off. I turned my attention back to Usagi. She looked so helpless lying on top of the covers of my bed, her face flushed with fever and her tiny body trembling. "We need to get her warm," Sailor Mercury noted. "Could you pick her up so I can fix the bed?"  
  
I lifted Usagi into my arms, cradling her like a precious treasure, resting her head against my chest, so Sailor Mercury could pull the covers down on my bed. Usagi felt so good in my arms, as if she belonged there. She was heavier than her tiny frame indicated, all lean toned muscle, probably due to all that fighting as Sailor Moon. I paced around my room, enjoying the feel of her in my arms, placing a tender kiss on her burning forehead and trying to forget that she was only in my arms because she was unconscious. I tried to think of a way to keep her in my arms. Then she began to shiver, nestling closer to me for warmth, and I saw my chance. I grabbed a blanket and, ignoring Sailor Mercury, headed for the living room. I sat in my favorite chair, a large green reading chair, pulling her shivering body deeper into my arms and draping the blanket over her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she entered the living room and handed me a wet washcloth, which I draped over her forehead.  
  
"Body heat," I replied simply, as it was totally obvious why I would be cuddled up in a reading chair with a girl that was fevered and, for all practical purposes, comatose. That was when it hit me that Usagi still hadn't stirred. I looked over at Sailor Mercury, who was busy scanning Usagi again with that funny blue visor and entering data into a laptop computer she had summoned out of nowhere. "How is she doing?" I asked, very concerned.  
  
"The concussion is mild, so we just need to keep her quiet and still. She might have some memory loss, but we cannot know for sure until she wakes up," Sailor Mercury replied. "She is actually pretty lucky, considering."  
  
It was as if someone had taken a daydream of mine and twisted it all up until it was scarcely recognizable. I was holding Usagi in my arms, watching her sleep. Unfortunately, she also had a concussion and was burning with fever. She looked so much frailer now than she had when she was Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon. Remembering again that she was Sailor Moon made me suddenly angry. When I had read the almost daily newspaper accounts of the legendary soldiers of love and justice risking their lives to defeat the seemingly countless youma, one of them was Usagi. When I had watched the evening news and seen the replays of home movies showing the fierce fighting of the blurry faced senshi, that senshi had been my Usagi. *My* Usagi. The Usagi *I* wanted to hold, to protect.  
  
"How did this happen?" I almost growled, referring to Usagi's injury. In answer, Sailor Mercury looked at her watch, grabbed my remote control, and turned on the television. There was a breaking-story news announcement about the most recent youma attack. The television was showing someone's amateur video recording of the battle that afternoon. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were failing in their attempts to destroy a huge dragon. After flinging fog and fireballs at the thick-scaled beast, they had to dodge the dragon's more powerful fire. Then, Sailor Moon arrived, shortly followed by Tuxedo Kamen, and together they managed to injure the dragon before it lashed its tail out, flinging Sailor Moon through the air as if she were only a rag doll. I gasped as the camera caught the impact of her head on the edge of the fountain before she slipped into the water. The camera caught a blur of black, which was Tuxedo Kamen rushing to Sailor Moon's aid, and then the two were gone. While the rest of the battle played out on the television screen, I looked at the girl in my arms, amazed that she had survived such an ordeal with only a mild concussion and a low-grade fever. It must have been more of that Senshi magic. Then I looked back at Mercury. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
***** Sailor Mercury's POV *****  
  
It was hard to watch the battle on the television. I tried not to cry again as I saw Sailor Moon flung towards the fountain, saw her head injury taking place, saw her slip beneath the water. She could have been killed from that impact. She could have drowned in the fountain in the park. So many things could have happened to her, and after Tuxedo Kamen had swept her away we were left unknowing.  
  
"The senshi and I did not have any idea where Tuxedo Kamen had taken Sailor Moon. We did not even know if she was alive." I started, a few tears spilling down my cheeks. "After we beat the youma, we split up to look for her. We did not even know where to start. I tried her communicator in desperation, and you answered it, Mamoru." I tried to smile. "Boy, was I ever surprised."  
  
While rushing to Mamoru's apartment, I had contacted the other senshi via their communicators, telling them that I had located Sailor Moon and would stay in contact with them regarding her status. I was not sure what to expect when I arrived at Mamoru's apartment, and thought it best not to have the more emotional senshi worrying over my shoulder. Still, the senshi at least needed to know that she was okay. I stood. "I need to contact the other Senshi to let them know she is okay," I said.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions," Mamoru stated, looking almost angry.  
  
"Do not worry. I am just going to contact them with my communicator."  
  
"Do it here," he demanded.  
  
I almost laughed. His eyes were menacing and flashing with threat, and in civilian form I would surely be trembling, but as Sailor Mercury he really could not stop me if I decided to leave, could he? Just a few Mercury bubbles to obscure his sight and before the air cleared I would be gone. 'Besides,' I thought with humor, 'what can he do with Usagi on his lap?' Another look at his eyes, though, and I decided that calling the other senshi in front of Mamoru could not hurt anything. I gave him a level look and shrugged as if I did not care either way. I pulled the communicator out of a sub-space pocket. Then I flipped open the compact and pushed the all- call button. Almost immediately I was greeted with three very worried civilian-form senshi and a cat.  
  
"What took you so long? Is she okay?" Rei almost yelled.  
  
"Shh! Code pink!" I hushed before anyone else could talk. 'Code pink' meant that I was with someone that could recognize their voices. I would be in real trouble if Mamoru recognized the voices of Usagi's friends over the communicator. "Listen up, everyone. She has a slight concussion from the head injury and a fever from the fall into the fountain, but other than that she seems okay. She has not woken up yet, but I think she could any time now. She is being well taken care of."  
  
"Is she with Tuxedo Kamen?" Luna asked, concerned. Of course Luna talking was no problem - who would recognize her voice? I had my own theories about this. Sailor Moon had disappeared with Tuxedo Kamen and reappeared with Mamoru, but Mamoru had insisted he did not know how she had arrived in his apartment in his bed. For now, though, I had no proof.  
  
"She is with a friend," I said instead. "I'll have to explain later, guys." With that I ended the transmission to the group.  
  
Mamoru's eyes followed me as I put the communicator back in a sub-space pocket. His eyes widened as the communicator vanished in front of his eyes. 'Drat,' I thought. 'Another thing I will have to explain.' As I flopped down on a large green couch, I decided that the sub-space pocket might be the easiest thing to explain to him. "Magic," I stated simply. He nodded, not really convinced but not questioning my explanation. "So, you finally got Usagi into your bed?" I asked, deciding that the best defense would be a good offense. It was very out of character for me, but I had noted the tender way Mamoru had been treating Usagi, including that little kiss.  
  
Mamoru blushed at the insinuation. Then he cleared his throat. "I told you already, I don't know how Sailor Moon ended up in my. room," he said, obviously attempting to draw the conversation away from his bed.  
  
"So you just walked into your room and there she was?" I asked.  
  
"Well." he started, looking uncomfortable. "I sort of woke up on my bedroom floor with Sailor Moon on my bed." He looked at me uncertainly, and then, looking as if he decided to confide in me, he began: "I was in the library. talking to Usagi. when I got hit with this horrible headache. I must have blacked out or something, because the next thing I knew I was in my room."  
  
"Has this happened before?" I asked, very surprised but trying not to let it show.  
  
"Lately, it's happened almost every day. I wake up and I'm really tired. A few times I've even had strange bruises on me." He looked at me intensely, as if I might have an answer to why this was happening to him.  
  
I had my own ideas about what this might mean, but I kept them to myself. Instead I pulled down my visor and scanned Mamoru. "Hmm." I said, making the sound just to keep him from asking questions while I concentrated. "No sign of brain tumor or seizure or narcolepsy," I stated. I could see him breathing a sigh of relief. I knew he wanted to study medicine, so these were probably his concerns. I continued my scanning, but none of the data was out of the normal ranges. Then I scanned the non-traditional stuff. His psychic abilities, although latent, rivaled those of Sailor Mars. His balance, eye-to-hand coordination, and dexterity were phenomenal. I entered the data in my laptop, really just vying for time. I tried to hide a smile. 'I think I know what's wrong with you, Mamoru,' I thought, but out loud I said, "I cannot find anything wrong with you. Maybe you just need some more sleep."  
  
Mamoru's mouth dropped open in surprise. "All that fancy gadgetry and all that you can tell me is that I need to get some more sleep?"  
  
"One should never underestimate the importance of a good nights sleep, Mamoru-san," I chided. "I thought you wanted to be a doctor! You should know that."  
  
His eyes narrowed and I realized my mistake. I think he would have taken a step towards me if he had not been cradling Usagi in his arms. "How did you know I want to be a doctor?" he asked suspiciously. "And how did you know who I was when I answered the. communicator?" He had caught on to my attempts to distract him from asking questions and was really quite angry about it.  
  
I decided to play it cool. After all, I was almost positive he was an ally. "That's simple," I stated. "I know you, Mamoru-san!"  
  
Mamoru looked at me closely, studying my face, but of course the identity- masking magic prevented him from figuring out who I was. I was actually considering revealing my alternate identity to Mamoru when the thought occurred to me. It was a desperate, devious, very un-Ami thought, but I liked it none-the-less. The thought process went something like this: Mamoru is probably Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon has a major crush on Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru seems to like Usagi in a more-than-friendship way. Mamoru and Usagi are probably meant to belong together anyway (too many coincidences). I like Tetsuya. If I could get Mamoru and Usagi together as a couple, then I could have Tetsuya all to myself! The absolute best way to get Mamoru and Usagi together as a couple was to leave Usagi *unchaperoned* at Mamoru's place until she recovered! The only problem with this train of thought was that I am not a devious person, and even though I was sure that Usagi would get over her aversion to *Mamoru-baka* if he ended up being her Tuxedo Kamen-sama, what about Tetsuya? I did not want to hurt him if he really liked Usagi. Then I remembered that Mamoru had been at the library with Usagi that morning.  
  
"Um. Mamoru-san?" I started. He was still looking at me oddly, trying to figure out my identity. Thank goodness that psychic power of his is dormant or he would have figured it out by now. "Did you say you were with Usagi at the library today?" I asked.  
  
He blushed. "Um, yeah," he answered. He cleared his throat. "Why?"  
  
"She does not usually go to the library. What was she studying?" I feigned ignorance.  
  
"Microbial pathogenicity," he said with a frown. I forced myself to look surprised. "I wonder why she was studying that. It sounds rather difficult for Usagi. Was she by herself?"  
  
A dark cloud seemed to pass over his features as he remembered. "She was with a younger classmate of mine named Tetsuya," he answered.  
  
"A new romantic interest?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers.  
  
"Well, a friend of Usagi's let it slip to me that Usagi was studying microbial pathogenicity to *impress someone*." he bit out the words, "and when I saw her with Tetsuya I thought that it had to be him." He wrinkled his brow, trying to remember the minutes before his blackout. "She tried to convince me that she was trying to set up Tetsuya with a friend of hers, but she was still studying with him even though the friend hadn't shown up, so she *is* trying to impress *someone*!" He seemed very annoyed.  
  
I was stunned. Of course I was the friend that had 'let it slip' that Usagi was studying microbial pathogenicity to impress someone, but I was also the friend that had not shown up for the study session, which made me the friend Usagi was trying to set up with Tetsuya. "Of course!" I exclaimed, laughing at myself for not seeing it sooner. Usagi had always gone for the tall, strong, older-guy that reminded her of her Tuxedo Kamen-sama, and Tetsuya did not fit that profile at all. Tetsuya fit *my* profile for the perfect guy - smart, determined in his studies, and gentle-hearted - and Usagi must have recognized that even before I did.  
  
"'Of course' what?" Mamoru asked, looking at me as if I had grown a second head. Then his eyes narrowed. "You know whom Usagi is trying to impress," he hissed.  
  
"Actually I do not," I replied. I knew what I was going to do. I pulled down the blue visor again and did another scan of Usagi. She was snuggled deep into Mamoru's embrace and according to my scan was no longer unconscious but simply asleep. She could wake up any minute now, and when she did I wanted her to find herself alone in Mamoru's arms. Remembering the strange moon insignia I had seen on Usagi's forehead when Mamoru had removed her tiara, I intensified my scan of Usagi to try to get any possible information. I would have to analyze the data later. Then, pretending I was still scanning Usagi, I turned my scan to Mamoru, gleaning last minute data on the possibility of his being the civilian form of Tuxedo Mask. I then approached Usagi, re-wetting the washcloth on her forehead using my Mercury powers. Her fever was almost gone.  
  
"All right, Mamoru, Usagi seems to be doing just fine now. I want you to keep an eye on her, and contact me with her communicator if you need anything. I am the blue button. DO NOT hit any of the other buttons, or you will have some really pissed off senshi on your butt," I warned, simply because I did not want Rei or Makoto to be contacted on accident. Mamoru started to realize that I was going to leave Usagi with him, and he opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine. I'll tell her parents she's at an overnight study session - which always works. You might not want to let on that you know she's Sailor Moon. Oh, and whatever you do, don't *try* anything, or I can almost guarantee that a very pissed off Tuxedo Mask will rearrange your pretty little face," I teased, knowing full well that that scenario was highly unlikely.  
  
Before he could utter another word, I filled the room with a spray of Mercury bubbles. "Hey!" he yelped, startled, and I heard a thump as he carelessly dropped Usagi to the floor. I sighed, shaking my head at his clumsiness. I escaped his apartment under the cover of the Mercury bubbles, but not before taking the Microbial Pathogenicity textbook I had seen in his bedroom and putting it on the coffee table in his living room. At least he could get some studying done until Usagi woke!  
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Mamoru and Usagi, alone and unsupervised in Mamoru's apartment? Usagi unconscious and defenseless in the arms (well, at the feet) of her sworn enemy? Oh, the potential for angst, the potential for naughtiness, the potential for... oh, wait, this is rated PG13. Oh, well.  
  
Actually, you wouldn't know it by reading my Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfics, but I really am abstinence-outside-of-marriage girl, so you certainly won't catch me writing about a very young Usagi and a much older Mamoru engaged in orgasmically-delightful behavior. Because that would be wrong. Not because Mamoru is too old for her, thought... when I was 16 I was dating a much older (ahem, 22 year old) boyfriend! And when I married him at age 18, we were both still virgins. Even if you ignore the religious aspects, it gave us time to get to know each other beyond the physical. The physical can be a real distraction from conversation.  
  
Also, ponder this -- when I was 14 I was totally in love with another guy that I thought was my absolute soul mate. Later I realized we were really just good friends, but I didn't realize that until after we went to homecoming together. What if I'd slept with him!? I am married to his older brother! Maybe no kissing before marriage would have been a good idea... 


End file.
